praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Sabina II of Resha
Resha University Hospital, Hederhelm, Resha |Spouse = Rodrick Helpersk (m. 1985) |Issue = Crown Princess Alexandra Princess Helga Prince Harald Princess Tina |Full=Sabina Rosanna Tina Helga |House = Vunderberg |Father = Otto IV of Resha |Mother = Tina of Titovania |Religion = Church of Resha}} Sabina II (born 30 November 1957) is the Queen of Resha, having ascended the throne following the death of her father on 24 October 2004. Sabina was the first and eldest daughter of Otto IV of Resha and Tina of Titovania. She was second in the line of succession at the time of her birth, behind her father. Sabina was raised in the Royal Palace, where she was educated by private tutors for her early education. She went on to attend the Alkarin School, from which she graduated in 1978. She later earned bachelor's and master's degrees in international relations from the University of Resha. Sabina married attorney Rodrick Helpersk in 1985. The couple has four children: Alexandra, Helga, Harald, and Tina. In 1991, following the death of her grandmother, Helena, Sabina became crown princess. Sabina succeeded her father in 2004, with Alexandra becoming her heir apparent. Early life and education Sabina was born on 30 November 1957 at the Resha University Hospital in Hederhelm. During her birth, an entire hospital floor was closed off for her mother, Tina of Titovania. Sabina was subsequently raised in the Royal Palace. Her younger sisters Helga and Magdalene were born on 13 January 1960 and 27 May 1962, respectively. Sabina began her education in 1964, when she began tutoring in the Royal Palace by private tutors. After earning her elementary school diploma in 1974, she began studying a social sciences program at Alkarin School, an exclusive gymnasium located in the Alkarin borough of Hederhelm. Her subprogram was concentrated in political science. Sabina was a high academic achiever while in high school. She captained the school's debate team and was also a member of mock trial, gardening club, and was class president. Sabina was also active outside of school. She was an amateur footballer and worked with a number of international human rights organizations. In 1977, she spent the summer living and working in Maru with a human rights organization. Sabina went on to graduate from high school in 1978, where she was first in her graduating class. She received backlash during her toskfammi celebrations, when pictures of her wild partying and scandalous outfits were published in Reshan tabloid magazines. Sabina apologized for her actions, while her mother stated that she was "just being a kid". After graduating from high school, Sabina enrolled in the University of Resha, where she studied at the Faculty of Arts, Social Sciences, and Humanities. Sabina graduated with a bachelor's degree in international relations in 1980, and later returned to the university, where she received a master's degree in 1982. Adulthood After graduating with her master's degree in 1982, Sabina began working primarily with non-governmental human rights organizations throughout Pravia. She frequently went on mission trips to underdeveloped nations in Southern and Eastern Pravia. In 1985, Sabina married attorney Rodrick Helpersk, whom she was first introduced to while they were both university students. They have four children together: Crown Princess Alexandra (born 27 February 1987), Princess Helga (born 30 July 1989), Prince Harald (born 12 January 1991), and Princess Tina (born 18 May 1995). Crown Princess Alexandra has since become the heir apparent to the Reshan throne. Following Alexandra's birth in 1987, the Assembaskgrot abolished male-preference primogeniture in favor of absolute primogeniture, in order to assure that she will ascend to the throne even if a male heir is later born. Her grandmother, Helena, died on 27 August 1991, and her father Otto IV succeeded to the throne. Immediately after his succession, Sabina was named the crown princess. Sabina attended the Council of State for the first time in 1998, and stood in for her father as regent for the first time in 2003. Otto IV died on 24 October 2004, and Sabina automatically ascended to the throne as queen regnant. She became the second Queen of Resha to bear the name Sabina, the first being her namesake, Sabina I, who ruled from 1735 to 1784 and is decorated as being one of the most successful Reshan monarchs in history. The Queen heads the Council of State at the Royal Palace every Friday. She also has weekly meetings with the Prime Minister and the Minister of State. She receives foreign envoys, and opens parliament every June. According to the Reshan constitution, she appoints her government. Since 1801 parliamentarism has been in place in Resha, so the government has to have support from Parliament. The Queen appoints the leader of the parliamentary bloc with majority as prime minister. When the parliamentary situation is unclear the queen relies on the advice of the president of Parliament and the sitting prime minister. She travels extensively throughout Resha and makes official state visits to other countries. Until 2006, the Queen of Resha was, according to the constitution, the formal head of the Church of Resha. However, a constitutional amendment on 21 May 2006 made the Queen no longer the formal head but is still required to be of the religion. Titles *'30 November 1957 – 27 August 1991': Her Royal Highness Baroness Sabina of Resha *'27 August 1991 – 24 October 2004': Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Sabina of Resha *'24 October 2004 – present': Her Majesty Queen Sabina of Resha Issue Category:Living people Category:1957 births Category:Alkarin School alumni Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Reshan Christians Category:Reshan monarchs Category:Crown Princesses of Resha Category:Reshan people of Titovanian descent Category:Regents of Resha Category:House of Vunderberg Category:People from Hederhelm